Talk:Power to the People/@comment-24435238-20140212052323/@comment-3575890-20140212100335
"What's not cool? Lying and breaking the law by getting her and her friends backstage where they weren't supposed to be." As opposed to what? Leaving Maya all alone in a dank, isolated alley? He shouldn't have broke the law, but the gesture was well intentioned. Zoe and Tristan leaving her out there to begin with was much worse. "Then she goes to his house, where he is stealing booze from the bar. S'all good. Whatever. Maya wants to be a "badass" at this point anyways." Might I mention he never once pressured her into conforming to his ways. She went to him with the intent to rebel. And I can understand why Miles would want to numb himself with alcohol at an event of his father's given his tumultuous relationship with him. "Maya says that she can't be around a "guy like that", after he goes erratic. Whether she was alluding to Cam's erratic behaviour, or just the fact that Miles is bad news, I don't know. But Maya says what the writers decided to fuck with: she can't be around a guy like that. She is bound to get hurt. She needs to be happy. Drama free. DRAMA FUCKING FREE WRITERS." You raise a valid point here, but I think this exchange was moreso meant to highlight the parallels between Campbell and Miles as Maya sees them. And Miles' character has calmed down a lot since they got back from Paris. He hasn't gotten into nearly as much trouble as he used to. "But no. I guarantee everyone by the time season 13 is done, Miles will hurt Maya. We've already seen promos of it." OR Maya will hurt him. Miles isn't the only one with self-destructive tendencies. And so far the only person this block to hurt her is Zig. "Miles' character is INCONSISTANT AS FUCK. Wanna know why? First he's a badboy. Then he starts dating Zoe in order to get Maya jealous. You know what I call this? Fuckery at its best. What better way to get a girl to like you but to use another girl, have sex with your clothes on infront of the girl you like, and add on to the bullying that your girlfriend does to the girl that you like. Remember when Miles participated in the humiliating begging to help her find Tristan? Blackmailing is also another way to get a girl to like you fellas. And after all these signs that Miles has a PHD in playing with people's hearts and being a puppermaster in his wicked web, she still falls for him." Oy vey. First of all, Miles was never a bad boy, Lol. From the start he was portrayed as a misunderstood kid with a penchant for trouble, but he was also consistently shown throughout all of the summer block to be a good kid underneath all of the snark and airs. Second of all, Miles was never dating Zoe. He made it abundantly clear that they were just hooking up and there were no strings attached. Third, you are massively over embellishing the beg-on-your-knees scenario and also conveniently leaving out that small detail of that he was hurt from an earlier encounter he had with Maya who had basically maligned him as though he were a worthless piece of shit. The fact of the matter is, Miles did not have to help Maya at all. He could have just as well told her to go fuck herself and went right on back to making out with Zoe. From the moment she sought him out, he had every intention of helping her, but he made her work for it a little bit since she had coldly rejected his offer to help her look for Tristan once already and he was making it a point to her that she can't just treat him like shit and expect him to bend to her whim whenever she needs him. It hardly qualifies as blackmail. He wasn't holding anything over her head. Now you want to know a character who actually is inconsistent as fuck? Zig! "Oh and remember the girl that Miles used? Yeah, why don't we just have him break her heart by dumping her because she bullied Maya, when he's been allowing the bullying and participated in it the entire fucking summer." Aside from the beg-on-your-knees scenario, Miles never actively participated in any bullying of Maya. And from what I remember, Zoe kept the bullying to a minimum around Miles, so he probably didn't know the extent of how bad, which is why he was so disgusted when Zoe dumped the drink on Maya in front of him. He'd never seen her treat Maya that cruelly before and it opened his eyes to how noxious and hateful Zoe is. I wouldn't want to date someone so internally ugly either. Zoe got dumped as the result of her own shitty actions. She's no victim. "What makes the spill incident different? Didn't Maya try to pour a bucket of water on him and Zoe?" Water comes out of clothes. Red wine does not, and Maya was wearing an extravagantly expensive dress. That's the difference. "Oh and can I just say how pissed the fuck off I am that the writers decided that they would come back from an amazing fucking Zaya friendship in Zombie, to one where Maya completely ignores him in You Got Me? All drug dealing aside, Maya completely dropped him as a friend... Way to go." Considering the last time Maya had seen Zig she had been an emotional trainwreck, he had propositioned her for a romantic relationship she was probably never genuinely interested in to begin with, and he's attached to painful memories she's trying to forget about, I think her lack of enthusiasm over seeing him again was perfectly understandable. "So after revealing that you have a steroid problem, can't control what you say and call the girl you like a slut for acting in a music video, and showing so many fucking signs of anger issues, you finally get the girl to like you after you helped her with her bullying problem, one you AGAIN contributed to." You make it sound like Miles actively joined in on the bullying. I don't at all condone how he called her a slut, but saying something you don't mean in the heat of the moment out of hurt and anger and then regretting it and apologizing the very next day - even acknowledging how problematic it was -- is hardly bullying. And as for the steroids debacle, the only reason he wanted them was because he believed they would boost his performance so he could make his dad proud of him, which is actually an indication that his story arc with his father is not over. "Especially considering that Maya completely disregarded all the drugs and anger issues Miles has in his life and finally gets with him brings my sort-of like for her, to straight up not giving a fuck to what she does anymore." When was the last time we saw Miles abuse alcohol and drugs? I'm sure if he were to light up in front of her or act out again, she would call him out on his shit. '"And don't worry, we can drop the drugs and anger issues and portray Miles as the perfect boyfriend."'' '' No one ever said Miles was the perfect boyfriend and I don't believe he's supposed to be perceived as one either. He is severely flawed and it is entirely intentional, but it's not so black and white as that he's this reproachable piece of shit everyone makes him out to be either. There is some depth and complexity to him that you are discrediting. ''"One who doesn't use girls in relationships"'' Because Zoe certainly wasn't using Miles to stick it to Maya. Because it's not as though she pursued Miles in the first place because of Maya. Because she was completely a hapless victim that did nothing wrong. Also, girls? Where does the plural come in? The only girl we've ever seen him use is Zoe. He has genuine feelings for Maya. '''"acts erraticly" Idk where you get this from. Miles' erratic behavior is few and far between. He's normally pretty chill. And while it is clear he has some underlying issues, he has greater control over his emotions and anger than say, Zig. "and has no incentive to fix any of his problems" Perhaps because he hasn't received any proper parental guidance from his emotionally absent and borderline abusive father who would sooner ship him off to some far away boarding school than parent him? Who has never shown his son affection, love, encouragement, and acceptance? This is the same boy who turned to steroids out of desperation to gain his father's acceptance; who said nothing he does is ever good enough for his old man. How can he be expected to have confidence in himself, when his own father does not? What incentive does he have to fix his problems when the very things that fuel his problems are what he believes to be solutions? He may have a drug/alcohol problem, but the crux of it is he likes that it numbs him. You mention only that he has issues. You don't consider the root of which those issues exist. "Better Man came along last week. And of course, Miles is considered the perfect boyfriend again, by letting Maya skip school to hang out with a bunch of slackers and delinquints." As opposed to what? Demanding she can't hang out with a bunch of slackers and delinquents? Because that would have went over well with her. It's not Miles' call to make and he knows it. He respects her agency to make her own choices. "Call someone who you've never spoken to names like "Nark"." Wasn't it Drew he called a gnarc for Drew's harping on him for underage drinking? Despite that Drew used to do so all the time when he was a minor? Lol. Miles is not perfect. But he's no better or worse than any other character on this show. In fact, compared to certain other characters, I would say he is significantly better. At least when he behaves like a dick, the writers drill that point across instead of romanticize his shitty actions making him out to be some Gary Stu like a certain other character on here.